


Carta para Tsunade

by Dunloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth





	Carta para Tsunade

Hokage-sama,

El terapeuta al que obligas a tratarme insiste en que como parte importante de la terapia tengo que rellenar todos los días un cuaderno con impresiones personales, para discutirlo con él en nuestras sesiones. Hemos llegado al punto en que me pide que escriba mis miedos más profundos, para ayudarme a superarlos. No he tenido problema en comunicarle de palabra que uno de mis peores miedos es que Morino Ibiki o algún espía enemigo lleguen a ver una descripción escrita de mis peores miedos, dándoles así la capacidad de utilizarlos en mi contra en el campo de batalla. A pesar de que es totalmente cierto, no ha querido aceptarlo y me amenaza con interrumpir las sesiones y volver a llamar tu atención si no coopero. Dado que has prometido condenarme a la caseta de guardia indefinidamente o algo peor si no completo el tratamiento me preocupa su amenaza, así que he decidido escribirte para ver si llegamos a un entendimiento y podemos dejar de una maldita vez este tema de la terapia. 

Espero que mis palabras no te parezcan demasiado irrespetuosas. Estoy convencido de que valorarás su sinceridad por encima de su corrección.

Por supuesto, esta carta es totalmente confidencial. Te pido como favor personal que si es posible la quemes inmediatamente después de leerla, como respeto a mi paranoia. 

Te voy a enumerar a ti, y confío en que sólo a ti, mis más profundos miedos. 

Me da miedo volver a pasar por un tsukuyomi como el de Uchiha Itachi. Me da miedo verme incapacitado, no poder ser un ninja, ser un estorbo. Me da miedo volver a perder a un ser querido. 

Ya está dicho. Tres cosas que me aterrorizan.

Sobre las dos primeras, lo tengo claro. Mi miedo no llega al punto de hacerme retroceder ante el peligro. Eso nunca va a pasar. El miedo no ayuda y hay que dejarlo atrás en cuanto empieza la acción, si se quiere seguir vivo. Estaría muerto desde hace mucho si no hubiera aprendido a enfrentarme a él. Y si llegara el caso de que una misión fuera mal y me viera en un de esas situaciones, me aseguraré de no sobrevivir. Aunque tenga que hacer que uno de mis compañeros acabe conmigo. Aunque tenga que hacerlo yo mismo.

Yo creo que esto cuenta como superación de los miedos, Hokage-sama, no tienes que preocuparte. De verdad, no creo que tengas dudas a estas alturas de mi capacidad en la lucha. Si no confías en mí en otros aspectos, al menos en éste deberías. 

En cuanto al último punto, mi miedo principal, perder a mis seres queridos, no puedo decir que lo haya superado. No creo que lo supere nunca, ya ni lo intento. Lo peor que me ha pasado con diferencia siempre ha sido perder a mis personas importantes, y con una vida como la nuestra es cuestión de tiempo que pase una y otra vez. Pero no es un problema que tenga que preocupar a nadie, ya que aunque sé que me rompería sin remedio si tuviera que volver a pasar por ello, también sé que no volverá a pasar porque no voy a dejar que nadie se acerque a mí lo suficiente como para ponerme en esa tesitura.

La soledad se cobra su precio. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No necesito toda esta mierda terapéutica para saber que todos tenemos necesidades básicas de afecto y contacto humano, y nos desequilibramos si nos falta. Es sólo que es algo que también se entrena, la capacidad de permanecer cuerdo y estable aunque falte algo importante. Yo soy bueno en esto, igual que soy bueno en en el combate. He dedicado muchos años a perfeccionar la técnica. Soy un genio, después de todo, como tú misma has dicho en alguna ocasión para mortificarme. 

Por eso me molesta tanto, Hokage-sama, que sigas intentando colarme tus terapias y otros métodos supuestamente camuflados para romper mis barreras. Yo sé que puedo funcionar así, y sé que es lo mejor para mí. Comprendo que es inhumano, que me estoy negando una parte muy importante de lo que le da sentido a la vida de los demás. De verdad que lo sé, Tsunade, no insistas. No estoy intentando castigarme, no es que mis sentimientos de culpa me hagan sentirme indigno de merecer afecto o de darlo. Es que no puedo volver a pasar por la pérdida otra vez. No puedo. Si quieres que siga funcionando como ninja de élite tienes que aceptar que mantenga el escudo levantado, aunque me cueste mi humanidad. Sabes que pago este precio voluntariamente. ¿Por qué te resulta tan natural aceptar que un shinobi pierda su vida sin dudarlo por Konoha, pero no puedes aceptar que renuncie a esto? No entiendo tu criterio. No necesito que me “cures” ni me salves, agradezco tu interés pero no hace falta, de verdad.

Hace tiempo que he aceptado que soy una herramienta para defender Konoha y todo lo demás no importa, no porque yo no lo merezca, sino porque es mi deber. Tengo el privilegio de ser un genio en el combate, no hay mucha gente como yo, y no puedo permitir que mis necesidades o intereses interfieran en mi misión, porque Konoha me necesita. Es mi responsabilidad.

¿De verdad prescindirías de mis servicios por mi propio bien? Creo que no nos lo podemos permitir. Dile a tus terapeutas que me dejen en paz si no quieres que me desequilibre de verdad.

Respetuosamente,

Hatake Kakashi

P.D.: Supongo que voy a salir mal parado por este arranque de sinceridad y encontrarás alguna manera dolorosa de hacer que lo pague, pero la verdad es que escribiendo esta carta me he quitado un peso de encima. ¿Será verdad lo de la terapia?


End file.
